


Winterfell Syndrome

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grieving, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: When Jon Snow kills Ramsay Bolton, Theon grives and he doesn't understand why.





	Winterfell Syndrome

He was waiting for Jon in the godswood, to hear some news. He was hoping Ramsay wasn't dead.

When he saw Jon dressed in grey and brown he stood up.

But he legs were weak. 'Theon,' Jon said in a happy voice, he was scared, then Jon gave him a hug.

'Listen, sit down,' Said The King In The North.

'I will,' He said. Used to orders. But not from a king but a bastard. 

A bastard turned into a lord. The heir of House Bolton.

His lover. 'So ..., well ...,' Jon's words wouldn't come through. 'Ramsay was killed,'

He smiled. 'By you?' He asked. 'No, Sansa released his hounds on him,' 

'So why did you need to tell me this?' 

'Because, I heard you two had sex once or twice,' 

 

When Theon returned to his room he locked the door and cried.

He broke down and screamed.

He lost someone.

He lost the most important person in his life.

The man who loved him. 'Oh, Ramsay, I was you were here,' Said Theon. 


End file.
